


It Happens

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't always go quite as planned the first time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this ship and it's going to be a three part fic. Hope you enjoy!

Alec watched from the bed as Magnus walked around the bedroom, wearing only a silk button up as he spoke on the phone, a drink in his other hand. They had been getting ready to go out to dinner when Magnus’ phone kept ringing and Alec finally told him to just answer it.

He took a gulp of his drink and Magnus walked passed him, Alec’s eyes wandering down his boyfriend’s backside. The window was opened, but that didn’t stop Magnus from walking around in practically nothing. He leaned against the windowsill, his back to Alec. The shadowhunter sucked in a breath and looked away, adjusting his pants. 

He had been thinking about taking things further with Magnus, he wanted it badly, but he was scared. He didn’t know what to say, or how to ask Magnus, besides blurting out ‘I want sex’ to him. Heavy make out sessions were about as far as they would go. Magnus’ hands always stayed above Alec’s belt, they never strayed once, not since the time Alec nearly jumped out of his skin when Magnus hand moved up his thigh during a make out session. He knew Magnus was waiting on him to make the first move.

Alec heard a heavy sigh from the warlock and glanced towards the window to see Magnus had finally ended the call and was now watching as the sun set over the city. After another drink, Alec set his cup aside and got up to stand behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. He rested his chin on Magnus’ shoulder and they stood together in silence for several minutes. 

“I’m sorry, darling,” Magnus said. 

“You’re a high warlock,” Alec mumbled. “You’re in high demand. I understand.”

Magnus set his drink down and turned around to face Alec. “I promise no more interruptions for the rest of the night. I’m going to shut it off for dinner. They can leave a message.” He placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders and stood on his tiptoes to give him a kiss. “Tonight, the only person getting any of my attention is my boyfriend.” He kissed Alec again and Alec immediately responded, pulling Magnus closer and deepening their kiss. Magnus moaned softly, eyes closing and fingers gripping Alec’s shoulders tightly. When they parted, Magnus smiled up at him. “I should really finish getting ready before we end up later for dinner.”

“Umm, I was..umm…I was thinking that maybe-maybe we could stay in tonight?” Alec stuttered to get out. “and go to dinner another night?”

Magnus smiled again. “I think that can be arranged. I could get something ordered in and we could watch some movies or something?”

Alec knew it was now or never. If he said yes, he would chicken out and not tell Magnus what was on his mind. His heart started to beat faster as he looked into Magnus’ eyes, losing himself momentarily in them. “I actually had something else in mind,” Alec said, speaking so fast that his words ran together and making Magnus chuckle softly. His cheeks heated up and he looked away, suddenly feeling embarrassed. If he could barely talk, how was he going to be able going through with the act?

Magnus fingers were on his chin, lifting it up so they were looking at one another again. “What did you have in mind?”

“I-I- want..“ Alec stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart, his hands shaking on Magnus’ sides. Magnus watched him patiently. He took another breath and finally said, “I want to have sex with you.”

Magnus looked at him in shock and for a moment, Alec wondered if that was the wrong thing to say before Magnus was pulling him down and kissing him. Alec kissed him back, pinning the warlock against the window. His hands moved under Magnus’ shirt, making the warlock moan softly into their kiss. It wasn’t the first time he touched Magnus like this. They had ended their first date with a heavy make out session that ended with both of them being shirtless. This kind of touching he had been okay with. He still remembered their first date and how it had ended in a heavy make out session with both of them shirtless. 

Alec almost didn’t notice Magnus’s hand moving down his front, stopping just above his pants, gently caressing the trail of hair leading under them. Alec flinched slightly at the touch and Magnus immediately pulled his hand away to rest on Alec’s hip instead. 

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly, voice trembling. He sounded as nervous as Alec felt; something he didn’t think was possible for the warlock. Magnus locked eyes with him again, concern showing. “Are you sure you absolutely sure that you’re ready for this?”

Alec nodded. “I want this, and you.” He pulled Magnus in for another kiss. “I want my first time to be with you.”

“If you want to stop at any time, you tell me, okay?” Magnus said. “If you feel uncomfortable or anything, you just say something and we will stop.”

Alec nodded, hands trembling as he held Magnus by the waist. “Okay.”

Magnus kissed him again, before he was trailing his lips along Alec’s neck, pressing soft kisses and bites as one of his hands slid down. Alec started to moan softly as Magnus sucked a mark into his skin, before gasping and digging his fingers into Magnus’ hips as his boyfriend’s hand cupped him through his jeans. 

Touching himself was nothing new. He had pleasured himself multiple times to the thought of sex with Magnus. Having someone else touch him so intimately was something new. Magnus’ hand slipped into his jeans and Alec’s knees almost buckled. It felt like fire was spreading through him as Magnus touched him. 

Magnus’ lips were on his again and Alec cupped Magnus’ face, kissing him back. He could feel Magnus’s own erection against his thigh and he looked down between them, feeling his face heat up more. With a hesitant hand, Alec wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ cock, the warlock moaning and bucking into the touch. 

“Alexander,” Magnus mumbled his own hand stilling as he buried his face in the shadowhunter’s neck. Slowly, Alec stroked him, doing what he did to himself and hoping Magnus liked the same things, and judging by the sounds Magnus was making, he did. He grew more confident as Magnus’ moans grew louder, the warlock’s fingers digging into his hips. 

He pulled his hand away after a moment, Magnus making a noise against his neck as he did so. Alec’s hands shook as he pushed down his jeans and boxers, stepping out of them. Magnus lifted his head and Alec kissed him as he grabbed Magnus around the waist and pulled him close once more. They both moaned into the kiss, Magnus wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck. 

They grinded against each other, panting and moaning, Alec feeling Magnus’ fingers digging into his back. He moved his hand down to Magnus’ bottom, lifting him up. Magnus gave a surprised moan and wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, letting himself be carried towards the bed. 

Alec set Magnus on the bed and crawled over him, giving him another kiss before pulling back and taking his shirt off, tossing it aside. Magnus’ eyes roamed over his body as his hands moved up Alec’s chest. The shadowhunter was trembling and Magnus picked up on it right away. “Alexander?” He said softly. “Are you okay?”

Alec nodded, then changed his mind and shook his head after a couple of seconds. “No,” Alec said, looking away from Magnus. “I’m just-I’m just really nervous,” Alec confessed. “And as much I as pictured this happening, I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

Magnus smiled softly and touched Alec’s cheek. “I think you’re doing just fine,” He said, thumb caressing Alec’s skin. “I’m not going to let you go in blindly, Alexander. I’ll show you.”

“Should ummm…should we switch places?” 

“I don’t think we have too."

“But I don’t-I don’t-“

Magnus’ finger went to Alec’s lips, silencing him. “Trust me, my love.”

After a moment Alec nodded. “I trust you.”

Magnus smiled again and took his own shirt off, tossing it aside. “Come here,” He said softly, reaching out for his boyfriend. “We’ll go slow.” Alec laid over Magnus and Magnus kissed him, wrapping his arms around Alec. One of his legs wrapped around Alec’s and he grinded up against him, making Alec moan and clutch at the pillows.

“Alec?” Magnus asked, slowing his grinding. “How do you get off when you’re alone?”

Alec opened his eyes and looked down at Magnus in surprise. “What?”

“How do you get off?” Magnus replied, hands gently moving up and down Alec’s back, tracing old runes scarred into his skin. “How do you touch yourself?”

“I umm-I normally umm…I-“ Alec stumbled over his words. “Why do you want to know?”

“Because I’m curious,” Magnus replied. “Sometimes I fuck myself on my fingers wishing it was you.” Alec let out a groan and Magnus smiled, moving his hands down to Alec’s butt. He slid one finger down Alec’s crack, pressing gently against his hole and Alec’s gasped. “Sometimes I jerk off thinking about what it will be like to be inside you.” His put a little more pressure on Alec’s hole, just barely pushing in. “So tell me, Alexander. How do you get off?”

Alec whined softly, pushing back against Magnus’ finger. “I normally just-ummm…jerk off.”

“Do you ever finger yourself?”

“Once,” Alec answered. “I was-I was thinking about you.”

“And how did it feel?”

“Good,” Alec replied. “Amazing.”

Magnus smiled and gave Alec a kiss. “Good,” He said, pulling his hand away and snapping his fingers, making a bottle of lube appear. “I want you to do that to me.”

Alec looked at the bottle of lube and then back at Magnus. “What if-“

“I’ll tell you if I’m not enjoying it,” Magnus replied. “and I’ll tell you what I like, though I’m sure you’ll figure it out pretty quick. I get pretty loud.”

Slowly, Alec sat back on his knees and Magnus spread his legs, reaching behind himself to grab a pillow and put it under his hips. Alec’s hands shook as he opened the bottle and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He stopped momentarily, looking down at Magnus. His eyes moved down Magnus’ chest. He had seen Magnus nude before, but not like this, putting his body out on display for Alec. It was a gorgeous sight and Alec briefly considered taking a picture for when he was alone. 

He moved his eyes back up to meet Magnus’ cat eyes, the warlock smirking. “Like what you see?” He asked, making Alec blush even more. Alec nodded and looked away, returning to the task at hand. Magnus let out a soft moan when he felt Alec’s finger press against his hole, then grunted when Alec’s finger went in a little forcefully. “Slowly, darling,” Magnus said. “Don’t want to dive right in.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec said quickly, removing his finger. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Magnus replied, reaching out and placing a hand on Alec’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. “It’s your first time with someone, Alec. It’s not going to be perfect.” He gave Alec a reassuring smile. “Keep going, Alec. You’ll get better. I promise.”

Alec nodded. “Okay.” He pressed his finger back into Magnus, this time slower and gentler. “Is-is this okay?”

Magnus nodded and let out a moan as Alec thrust his finger in and out. “Yes,” He breathed out, smiling up at Alec. “You’re doing good, Alexander. You’re doing just fine.” He resisted the urge to touch himself and closed his eyes as he felt another finger slid inside him. His back arched and he let out a gasp. “Alexander!”

Alec stopped. “Too much?”

“No! No! Keep going,” Magnus said. “Please keep going.” He reached up and pulled Alec down for a kiss. Alec kissed him back and resumed his fingering, Magnus writhing and moaning underneath him. He bucked up, rubbing his leaking cock against Alec’s own, making the shadowhunter gasp. “One more, Alexander.”

“Are you sure?” Alec asked, looking skeptical. 

Magnus smiled and reached between them, wrapping a hand around Alec’s dick. Alec moaned, body jerking as Magnus stroked him. “Well, if I’m going to take this, I might need more,” Magnus replied, smirking at the blush on Alec’s cheeks. “But three will do.”

Alec complied, thrusting in a third finger. Magnus groaned, pulling Alec in for another kiss. “See? You’re getting the hang of this,” Magnus mumbled against Alec’s lips, before suddenly moaning loudly as Alec brushed against something inside of him that had his toes curling. His fingers dug into Alec’s back and he whimpered, pushing back against the fingers inside of him. “Alec! Alec! Fuck!” 

Alec groaned and kissed Magnus. “Magnus..” He whispered. “Magnus, I want-“

“Please,” Magnus interrupted. “I can’t wait any longer. I want you inside me.” With a snap of a finger a condom appeared and he pushed it into Alec’s free hand. “Now.”

Alec pulled away, fumbling with the condom. He dropped it a couple of times, face turning red in embarrassment. He managed to get the package ripped open and slipped it on, heart racing in anticipation. 

He leaned over Magnus again, lining his cock up. Magnus cupped Alec’s face and gave him a gentle kiss. “You’re doing amazing, Alexander,” He whispered, kissing him again. He let out a loud gasp as Alec thrust into him. “Oh wow…”

Alec hid his face in Magnus’ neck, his body shaking, the feeling of being inside of Magnus almost too much for him. He was already so close. He took a couple of deep breaths, feeling Magnus’ hands sliding along his sides.

“Are you okay?” Magnus whispered, his touch light and comforting. “Do we need to stop?”

“No, I don’t want to stop.” He thrust again, Magnus’ fingers digging into his sides. He lifted his head and gave the warlock a kiss. Magnus returned the kiss, hands sliding down to cup Alec’s bottom. Alec let out a soft groan, thrusting once, twice, his body tensing up. Another thrust and he let out a whine as he came without warning. 

In his embarrassment, he quickly pulled out of Magnus and nearly toppled off the bed, not wanting to see the disappointment on his boyfriend’s face. He sat on the edge, face in his hands, his cheeks burning. He wasn’t paying attention to anything besides the voices in his head telling him that he had messed up big time. 

He must have been mumbling out loud because he felt Magnus’ hands on his shoulders and the warlock’s voice in his ear. “Don’t say things like that about yourself.”

“But I-I…You…I messed up.”

“No you didn’t,” Magnus said, gently rubbing Alec’s shoulders. “It happens, Alexander.”

“I lasted two second!” Alec said. “How can you be so calm about this?”

“Nobody’s first time is going to be one hundred percent perfect, Alexander,” Mangus replied. “Mine wasn’t.”

Alec shrugged off Magnus’ hands. “Admit it. It was terrible. I was terrible.”

“No, you were not,” Magnus said. “I was enjoying myself, so were you. Sex isn’t just about getting off, especially when it’s with someone you care about.”

Alec dared to look over his shoulder at Magnus. After a moment, he stood up. “I need to be alone right now.”

“Okay,” Magnus said. “Take whatever time you need. I’ll be here.”

Alec walked out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. He shut and locked the door, disposing of the condom and leaned against the sink for a moment, staring down at the counter, his mind racing. He didn’t understand why Magnus wasn’t upset with him. He had ruined everything.

He gave a sigh and turned the sink on, splashing some water on his face and taking a couple of deep breaths. He dared to look at himself in the mirror after drying off his face and shook his head at how pathetic he looked. After a few more minutes, Alec slowly walked back towards the bedroom. 

Magnus had put on one of his robes and a pair of silk pajamas and was sitting on the bed. A small table sat next to the bed with his laptop on it opened up to Netflix. A pair of sweats was laid out on the bed for Alec and one of Magnus’ shirts. He picked the clothes up and put them on before sitting down on the edge of the bed, away from Magnus.

“I thought we could watch a couple episodes of The X-Files,” Magnus said softly. Magnus himself didn’t really care for the show, but Alec seemed to enjoy it. He reached a hand out towards the shadowhunter. “Come cuddle with me?”

Alec took Magnus hand and shuffled towards his boyfriend, sitting down next to him. “I’m sorry, Magnus.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Magnus said, reaching over to hit play before pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek. He leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder and gave Alec’s hand a squeeze. “Let’s just relax now.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s late,” Alec mumbled, head resting on Magnus’ shoulder, his eyes drooping. “I need to get going.”

“Stay,” Magnus whispered, arm tightening around Alec’s waist. “I’ll make sure you get back to the institute in time.”

Alec shook his head, forcing himself away from Magnus’ warmth. He stood up and stretched, letting out a yawn. “I need to get up early.”

Magnus pouted. “Fine.”

Alec leaned down and pressed his lips to Magnus for what was supposed to be a goodnight kiss. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair and held him there. Alec let out a soft moan, wanting nothing more than to climb into his boyfriend’s lap and just stay there, but he pulled away. “Goodnight, Magnus.”

“Will you come by for dinner tomorrow?” Magnus asked as Alec pulled his jacket on. 

“I’ll try.”

Magnus smiled at him. “Goodnight, Alexander.”

Alec left the apartment and made his way back to the institute. He wanted nothing more than to stay the night as he done in the past, but after their attempt at sex several weeks ago, Alec found he didn’t want to share a bed with his boyfriend. He was too terrified of it happening again, of him disappointing Magnus. 

There was hardly anyone up when he returned to the institute and he was able to easily slip up to his bedroom. As he was walking down the hall, Isabelle’s door swung open and she started walking out, pulling her hair in a ponytail. She stopped when she noticed Alec.

“Alec! I didn’t think you’d come back tonight,” She said. “Actually, you seem to be spending a lot more time at the institute lately. Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, Izzy,” Alec said, opening his door and walking inside. “We have to get up early and I thought it would be better if I stayed here tonight.”

“Uh-huh,” Isabelle said, not believing him. “You and I are going to have a talk tomorrow, Alec.” She headed back down the hallway. “Goodnight!”

Alec rolled his eyes and sighed as he shut his door and got ready for bed, hoping his sister would forget all about it in the morning. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see Magnus had texted him, wishing him sweet dreams and that he couldn’t wait to see him the next day. Alec smiled at the message before setting his phone aside and climbing into bed. At least sex hadn’t ruined everything between them. 

He got up bright and early the next day, the first of his siblings to be awake and made his way to the training room to have some time to himself before everyone else awoke. It was an hour before Isabelle found him; Alec had taken a break and was sitting on a bench with a water bottle in hand. He was reading a text from Magnus when Isabelle sat down next to him. 

“So, why did you really come home last night?”

“Huh?” Alec looked up at his sister. “What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been staying the night at Magnus’ almost every night and then suddenly, you start coming back to the institute?” Isabelle said. “Did something happen between you two?”

“Just because I’m not staying the night, doesn’t mean something happened.”

Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look. “Alec.”

Alec sighed and slid his phone back into his pocket. “We need to get ready for the mission.” He stood up and started to walk away, Isabelle jumping up and following close behind.

“You know I’m here for you right?” Isabelle said. “If you ever need to talk, I’m here. I won’t judge you. Even if all you need if for someone to listen, I’ll do that.”

“I know that, Izzy, and I appreciate it, but I’m fine. Magnus and I are fine.” His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a message from Magnus. “See?” He said, turning his screen towards Isabelle. “Just fine.”

“Just remember that I’m here for you anytime you need me, Alec,” She said, walking ahead of him as he stood to the side to look at the message.

He smiled when he saw Magnus had sent a selfie. The warlock was curled up in his bed, obviously having just woken up as he was void of makeup and his hair was a mess. Chairman Meow was curled up beside him and the caption under the picture said, ‘You would have been a much prettier sight to wake up too. Good luck with your mission today’ followed by a kiss emoji.

Alec couldn’t help but feel a blush rise on his cheeks as he reread the first part. He did miss waking up next to Magnus. He loved the mornings when neither had anywhere to be and could lay in bed for hours cuddling until their stomachs demanded that they get out of bed and get breakfast. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec was sore and exhausted by the time he and the others returned to the institute. It was supposed to be a simple mission, but things took a nasty turn and the team was ambushed by several demons. Luckily, besides a few cuts and bruises, everyone was fine.

He walked into his room and groaned as he pulled off his jacket. Being slammed into a wall had not been on his list of things to do that day. Alec then peeled off his now ruined shirt, the front of it torn in several places. 

“You okay?”

Alec looked over his shoulder to see his sister standing there. She looked as terrible as he felt. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just-“ He got a glimpse of his clock and groaned when he saw it was close to midnight. “Damn it! Magnus and I were supposed to have dinner tonight.”

“I’m sure that he will understand,” Isabelle said, walking over and pulling out her stele. She gently took her brother’s arm and drew an iratze rune on him. “Shower and get some rest. You can call him in the morning.” She put her stele away and looked up at him. “Maybe you can take him out for breakfast.”

Alec nodded. “Thanks, Izzy.”

Isabelle smiled at him. “No problem.” 

His sister started towards the door, but Alec stopped her. “Izzy?”

“hm?”

“Can-can we talk?”

Izzy stopped and turned towards her brother again. “Shower first, and then come to my room. We can talk.” She flashed him a smile before walking out and closing the door behind her. 

After his shower, Alec made his way down to his sister’s room and knocked on the door. It took Isabelle a few minutes to answer the door, dressed in a robe and toweling off her hair. She smiled at him and stepped aside to let him in before closing the door. Alec stood there awkwardly as Isabelle sat down on the edge of her bed and grabbed her brush. 

“You wanted to talk?” Alec nodded but didn’t say anything, his eyes glued to the floor. “Come sit down?” After a moment, Alec shuffled forward and sat down next to his sister, continuing to stay quiet. Isabelle reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it gentle squeeze. “Take your time.”

Alec took a deep breath and looked up at his sister. “Magnus and I,” He paused for a moment, feeling his cheeks heat up and looked away again, mumbling out the rest. “We had sex. Well, we tried to. It-it didn’t go so well.”

He felt Isabelle’s hand on his back, gently rubbing and dared to look up at her. She looked at him with sympathy and he leaned against her shoulder, looking down at the ground once more. “And now-now I’m terrified to stay the night. I don’t-I don’t want to disappoint him again.”

“Alec, what happened?” She asked softly.

Alec fell silent for several minutes, Isabelle still rubbing his back. “I didn’t last very long,” Alec confessed in a whisper. 

“It happens, Alec,” Isabelle said. “You’re not the first person this has happened too, and it was your first time. The first time I had sex, it wasn’t the greatest. It actually took a few times for me to really enjoy it.”

“Magnus said that too.”

“Then I highly doubt he was disappointed in you.”

Alec sat up and looked at his sister. “But, he didn’t even-I couldn’t-it-it was embarrassing, Izzy!” He stuttered out his words. He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling frustrated. “I don’t know how he couldn’t be disappointed! I don’t know how he couldn’t be angry with me!”

Isabelle placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “Magnus loves you, Alec. This isn’t something to be angry or disappointed over. It happens, Alec, but you can’t let it put a wedge in your relationship with Magnus.”

“But I don’t-I’m not ready-“

“And if you’re not ready to have sex again, then you’re not ready,” Isabelle said. “And I think Magnus will understand. He really, really cares about you Alec.”

“What if-what if I’m never ready? Or what if we try again and it keeps happening?”

“Can I give you a bit of advice?” Isabelle said. “A stamina rune can work wonders in the bedroom.”

Alec’s cheeks went red and his eyes wide. “I-I didn’t even think about that.”

“Even if it does happen again, you will be ready for another round in seconds. Try it sometime when you’re alone.” 

“I never thought I would ever be getting sex advice from my sister.”

Isabelle let out a laugh. “I never thought you would actually talk to me about it.” She gave him a playful push before nodding towards the door. “It’s late. Go get some sleep, and make sure to call your boyfriend in the morning.”

“Thank you, Izzy,” Alec said, giving his sister a quick hug before standing up. 

“Anytime, Alec. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed when he opened the door. He flung his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and leaned up, kissing him. Alec returned the embrace and kissed him back, he could taste the grape flavored lipgloss Magnus was wearing and couldn’t help but suck his bottom lip into his mouth. Magnus gave a soft moan, fingers digging into Alec’s back for a second before he was pulling away. 

Alec didn’t miss the faint blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks. It never ceased to amaze him that he could get such reaction from the warlock. Magnus took Alec’s hands and pulled him inside. Alec took a moment to take in Magnus’ appearance and the state of the lair. Magnus was dressed up and various bottles were scattered around the cauldron on the table. “Were you with a customer?”

Magnus nodded. “I just finished up.” He walked towards the table and gathered up a couple of bottles. “Give me a moment to clean up and maybe we can get lunch or something?”

“I can help,” Alec said, reaching for a bottle with a faint green glow. 

“Don’t touch that one!” Magnus said, but it was too late and Alec recoiled quickly after being burned from the drops that had spilled over the side. Magnus dropped the bottles in his hands back on the table and took his boyfriend’s hand. “Oh, Alexander,” he said, waving his hand over Alec’s, a faint glow emanating from it as he healed him. “Are you alright?”

“You think I would have learned to be a little more careful around your things by now,” Alec mumbled. Magnus smiled and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Alec’s hand after he healed it. Alec blushed and took his hand back. “What was that?”

“It’s better if you don’t know, darling,” Magnus replied, capping the bottle with a snap of his fingers. He snapped his fingers again and all the bottles disappeared along with his cauldron. “Now that that’s taken care of,” He said, sounding a little out of breathe.

“Are you okay?”

“Barely noon and I’ve already had three customers,” Magnus replied, going over to his bar and pouring himself a drink. “The first one banded on my door at two a.m. I think I gave him a quite a shock when I opened the door in my flamingo pajamas.” 

Alec chuckled. “Well, they are quite ummm…interesting.”

Magnus smiled and turned around. “Drink?” He asked, holding his cup out towards Alec. Alec shook his head and Magnus shrugged, downing half of it in one gulp. “More for me then.” He came over to the couch where Alec had sat down. He leaned against the arm and threw his legs over Alec’s. “Did you want to go to lunch?”

“Rest first,” Alec replied, placing a hand on Magnus’ leg and rubbing gently. “You look exhausted.”

“I am,” Magnus replied, taking another drink. “I didn’t hear from you last night. Did you mission take longer than expected?”

Alec nodded. “Unfortunately. We got ambushed.”

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, sitting up a little straighter, a look of concern on his face.”

“Nothing a healing rune couldn’t fix,” Alec replied with a reassuring smile. “I’m sorry, Magnus. I was looking forward to going out.”

Magnus waved his hand. “It’s understandable, Alec. Some things can’t be helped. I’m just glad that you’re okay.” He raised his fingers and was about to snap them before shaking his head. “Alec, dear, will you grab my laptop from the bedroom? We can watch a movie before we go to lunch.”

“Do you maybe want to go in the bedroom to watch a movie?” Alec asked, looking down at the ground and feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. He hadn’t been back in Magnus’ bedroom since they had sex, and felt nervous asking. He glanced back up at Magnus. “It might be more comfortable than sitting out here.”

Magnus smiled and stood up, reaching a hand out towards Alec. Alec took it and let himself be led to the bedroom. Once inside, Magnus discarded his blazer and sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. “What should we watch?”

“Why don’t you pick something?” Alec said, sitting next to Magnus.

Magnus clicked on a movie from his list before leaning against Alec and resting his head on the shadowhunter’s shoulder. “I’ve missed this,” Magnus mumbled.

“Me too,” Alec said, wrapping an arm around Magnus and holding him tight. He ran his fingers up and down Magnus’ side as they watched the opening of what appeared to be a romance movie. He thought back to his conversation with Isabelle and decided that he really needed to talk to Magnus. “Magnus?” He said softly. 

Magnus didn’t answer and Alec realized that the warlock had fallen asleep against him. Alec felt his heart flutter and slid carefully slid them down on the bed, wrapping both arms around his boyfriend, his own eyelids growing heavy. “I love you, Magnus,” He whispered, before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally was going to have this be three parts, but I think I'm going to add one more chapter after this. It feels a little incomplete still. Sorry the update took so long!

Alec stumbled through the door to Magnus’, giggling as he did so and trying to pull off his jacket. Magnus closed the door and stopped him, pushing it off of Alec’s shoulders. “I am so glad that Lydia invited us all out,” Magnus said, pressing his lips to Alec’s as the jacket fell to the floor. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and kissed him back, pulling the warlock flush against him. Magnus let out a soft moan and returned the kiss. “Mm, you know this is the first time I’ve seen you drunk. It’s quite amusing, especially when you try to dance.”

“Was I terrible?”

“Not at all,” Magnus replied. “Then again, you are my boyfriend so I am a bit biased.”

Alec blushed. “So I was bad.”

“I didn’t say that,” Magnus replied. “I found it quiet entertaining.” He pulled back held a hand out towards Alec. “Dance with me.”

“And make a bigger fool of myself?”

“Then we can be fools together,” Magnus said, waving his free hand and making all the furniture slide against one wall leaving a space for them. A snap of his fingers and the radio was on, playing a slow song. Magnus took Alec’s hands and led him into the space he created before wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck.

Alec’s hands went to Magnus’ waist and they slowly swayed to the song. Alec kept stepping on Magnus feet, mumbling out apologies but Magnus shrugged it off, holding Alec closer. 

“You aren’t needed back at the institute are you?” Magnus asked, lifting his head from where it rested on Alec’s shoulder. 

Alec shook his head. “No.”

“Would you like to stay here tonight?”

Alec smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “Yes.”

Magnus kissed him back, running through Alec’s hair. Alec moaned softly into their kiss when Magnus gently bit down on his bottom lip. After a few more moments, Magnus pulled away and reached his hands out towards Alec. Alec took them and let himself be led back into the bedroom. 

Before Magnus could walk away once inside, Alec wrapped his arms Magnus’ waist and pulled him back against his chest. He nuzzled against the warlock’s neck, kissing his skin a couple of times. “Mmm, you’re so affectionate tonight,” Magnus mumbled, tilting his head to give Alec more access, he let out a gasp as Alec gently bit down. Alec’s hands traveled lower and Magnus took his wrists, stopping him. “Alec, you’re drunk.”

Alec froze behind him. “I’m sorry, I just thought-I mean I-when you said-“

“It’s okay.” Magnus let go of Alec’s wrists and turned around to pull Alec down for a kiss. “I want it too, but when we’re both sober.” He gave him another kiss. “And besides, I think we need to have a talk before we try that again, don’t you think?”

Alec looked down at the floor and nodded. “Maybe I should-“

“Get ready for bed?” Magnus finished. “We’ve slept together before; we can do it again, Alexander. I’ve missed waking up in your arms, and I’m sure you have too.”

“Yeah, I have.”

“Get yourself ready for bed while I go take my makeup off.” He gave Alec another kiss before stepping out of the bedroom. He could have easily snapped his fingers to get rid of it, but he had a feeling Alec needed a couple of seconds to be alone. When he was done, he came back into the bedroom to see Alec was already under the covers, his eyes closed. 

Magnus smiled at the sight before grabbing out something to wear and changing. He caught Alec peeking a couple of times, the shadowhunter immediately looking away with a blush. He crawled into bed after he was done and wrapped his arms around Alec. “You’re allowed to look, you know,” Magnus mumbled against Alec’s lips. “You are my boyfriend.”

Alec was quiet for a moment before running his fingers along Magnus’ side, taking the edge of his sleepshirt with them. His hand was warm against Magnus’ skin as it moved along his stomach. “Sometimes, I have a hard time believing I’m allowed this.”

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked as Alec’s hand traveled higher.

“That I can touch you, and that I can kiss you,” Alec replied, face flushing slightly. “Even before we were together and you were flirting with me, I didn’t understand why.” His hand slipped away and he pulled Magnus’ shirt back down. 

Magnus took Alec’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before pulling it up to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to it. “Because you are a beautiful person, Alexander, and I love you.”

Alec smiled and Magnus snuggled closer to him. Alec wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss. “I love you too, Magnus.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Morning, beautiful,” Magnus greeted from the couch as Alec stumbled into the room. He capped his nail polish bottle and stood up, making his way over to Alec. He pulled him in for a quick kiss before looking him over. “Hmm, rough hunt?”

Alec nodded, discarding his bow and quiver. “I know I didn’t call before but I’m exhausted and you’re place was closer than the institute.”

“You know you’re welcome here at any time, my darling. Go take a seat on the couch and I’ll make you a cup of coffee, okay?” He stood on his tip toes and gave Alec another kiss. 

“Actually, can I take a shower first? I feel disgusting.”

“Of course, I’ll find you something to wear and we can wash what you have on.”

Magnus had a cup of coffee ready for Alec when he walked out of the bathroom, toweling off his hair and wearing a pair of Magnus’ silk pajama pants, leaving his chest bare. Magnus couldn’t help but stare as Alec walked towards him. Alec noticed him staring and he blushed. 

Magnus just smiled up and him. “Have I told you lately just how beautiful you are?”

Alec scoffed and sat down, grabbing the hot mug off the coffee table. “I’m nothing compared to you,” He said, taking a sip of his coffee and moaning softly. “By the angel..”

Magnus chuckled softly and scooted closer, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder. “Are you needed back at the institute any time soon?” He asked, reaching over and drawing random shapes on Alec’s thigh. 

“No. I can write my report later,” Alec said. “Besides, I much rather be here.”

Magnus lifted his head back up to look at Alec. “Is that so?”

Alec nodded. “Yeah.” He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus’ lips. “This is where I always want to be.” He cupped one of Magnus’ cheeks, thumb gently caressing his skin and he smiled. “Right here with you.”

Magnus heart began to beat faster and he moved in for another kiss, moaning softly as Alec’s tongue slipped in for a taste, deepening their kiss. Alec pulled back after a couple of seconds, putting his mug on the coffee table before straddling Magnus’ lap. He leaned in for another kiss, Magnus’ hands going to his sides. 

Alec sucked a mark into the warlock’s neck and without thinking, Magnus’ hips bucked up into Alec’s. Alec let out a soft gasp before freezing above him. “Alec?” Magnus asked softly, worried about possibly scaring Alec off. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have done that.” Alec didn’t look at him, he kept his forehead rested against Magnus’ shoulder, his fingers gripping Magnus’ sides. “Alexander, are you okay?”

After a moment, Alec nodded and looked up at Magnus. “I guess we need to have that talk, right?” He slid off of Magnus lap and sat beside him, head bowed and hands folded him his lap. He sighed softly before falling silent.

Magnus frowned and reached out, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Alec, you know I would never force you into anything, right? I got a little too caught up in the moment.”

“I know,” Alec said, looking up. “I know you wouldn’t.” He took Magnus’ hand and threaded their fingers together. “I’ve been thinking about it again, I just-I don’t know if I’m truly ready or if I’ll ever be ready for that, or if I’m just scared.”

“What would you be scared of?”

“Disappointing you again.”

Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek with his free hand and looked into his eyes. “Alexander, you didn’t disappoint me the first time. I told you that already. I’m over three hundred years old and it still happens to me.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“It’s not often, but it does happen,” Magnus said. “Sex is not always going to be perfect, Alexander. Sex is a messy and complicated thing. It can be so beautiful, especially with the right person, and then there are times where the two of you can’t stop laughing and it fun, and then there are times when it’s terrible.” He took Alec’s hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. “And you know I would never pressure you into anything you don’t want to do. In fact, I am perfectly okay if we never have sex, all I truly care about is you. I love you, not sex.”

“But you still want it.”

“Of course I still want it, but what I want doesn’t matter. This is about you being ready, and I will wait for you.”

Alec looked slightly uncomfortable and started to pull away. “I don’t want it all on me. What if you decide to up and leave me because I won’t put out?”

“Alexander, I could never do that to you. I love you too much.” He cupped Alec’s face to stop him from looking away. “And you know why I love you? Because you’re smart, and loyal, and you make me laugh, and when you’re not around I miss you so damn much and there’s not a second that goes by when you’re not on my mind. And that’s why I would never leave you over something so trivial.”

“You mean that?”

Magnus nodded. “I mean that, Alexander. I have no plans of leaving you. Ever.”

Alec smiled and leaned forward, capturing Magnus’ lips in a kiss and almost knocking him backwards in the process. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and kissed him back, the shadowhunter returning the embrace. 

“I love you too,” Alec said, holding Magnus tighter to him and burying his face in the warlock’s neck. Magnus carded his fingers through Alec’s hair, unable to stop the smile from forming on his face. “I love you, Magnus.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter. Took me awhile to write it up and it turned out much longer than expected. I do hope you enjoy and if the inspiration strikes, I might right a sequel. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Wow,” Magnus said when he opened the door to see Alec on the other side. He looked him up and down, a smile forming on his face. “You look amazing.”

“Not as amazing as you do,” Alec mumbled, looking down and fidgeting a bit. He was wearing a dark blue silk shirt and a pair of black pants. It was an outfit that Isabelle had helped pick out for him. Magnus on the other hand was just as bright and flamboyant as usual, even having bright purple streaks in his hair to match his outfit. “You’re beautiful.”

Magnus chuckled softly and lifted Alec’s chin before giving him a peck on the lips. “Thank you, darling.” He kissed him again and linked their arms together. “It’s such a lovely night, would you like to walk to the restaurant instead of calling a cab?”

“I umm-yeah, I’m okay with that.”

“Great. Ready to go?” Magnus closed the door and they walked down the stairs. “Busy day, today?”

“Not really,” Alec answered, opening the door for Magnus before walking outside. He stopped for a minute and breathed in the night air. “It’s so nice to be outside though, I feel like I haven’t been out in ages.”

Magnus took on of Alec’s hands and linked their fingers together. “Even though we’ve been texting, I still missed you.”

Alec smiled and glanced over at Magnus. “I missed you too. Where is this restaurant?”

“Only a couple of blocks,” Magnus replied, he leaned against Alec as they waited at the corner for the light to change. “You are okay with Greek tonight, right?”

“As long as I’m with you, I could care less what we eat,” Alec said, flashing a smile towards Magnus. Magnus smiled back and leaned up for a quick kiss before they crossed the street. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated right away by the owner at a table near the window. There were a couple of lit candles on the table and the whole setting looked very romantic. Alec pulled the seat out for Magnus, pressing a kiss to his cheek before sitting across from him. A waiter came over and poured each of them a glass of wine before telling them all the specials and giving them a moment to decide.

Alec looked around the restaurant for a moment before looking over the menu. “This place is nice.”

“Well, it is a special day,” Magnus said, sipping from his wine, the menu untouched. “I wanted tonight to be special as well.” Alec blushed, hiding it behind the menu. Magnus chuckled and reached across the table, lower the menu slightly. “You’re so cute when you blush.”

“Magnus, stop it,” Alec said, finding it hard not to smile. “Has it really been a year?”

Magnus nodded, linking his fingers with Alec’s. “It really has been, and I hope there are many more years to come.”

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Mangus said, taking their joined hands and pressing a kiss to Alec’s. “I do.”

The waiter came back and took their order before leaving them alone once more, the two of them falling into a comfortable silence. Alec looked around the restaurant again and noticing the amount of downworlders. Alec was also getting quite a few looks. He hadn’t made much of an effort to hide his runes. “This isn’t a mundane place, is it?”

Magnus shook his head, taking another sip of wine. “The owner is a friend and I called ahead so he didn’t think a shadowhunter was coming to raid the place. Plus, I wanted to make sure we got a really nice table and the best wine.”

“Lucky you made the plans because I don’t think I could have ever thought of anything like this.”

“No, but I would have enjoyed whatever you came up with anyways.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“I happen to enjoy your company, Alexander,” Magnus said. “You could take me to a fast food joint and I wouldn’t care. Tonight is about us, not the places we go.”

Alec smiled softly, tasting his wine for the first time. “Oh wow, this is really good.”

“Told you I asked for the best,” Magnus said, clinking their glasses together before downing the rest of his. “Mmm..just wait until you taste the food, darling. This place is really exquisite.” 

“Well, you do have great taste in food.”

“I’ve been around long enough to have tried everything.”

Their food came and it was just as wonderful as Magnus said it was. “Wow, Magnus, this is amazing,” Alec said, moaning slightly as he took another bite. “Why haven’t we come here before?”

Magnus chuckled. “Like I said, I wanted tonight to be special,” He reached across the table and took Alec’s free hand, giving it a squeeze. Alec blushed slightly, taking another bite of his dinner. “Can I tell you something, Alexander?” Alec nodded and Magnus continued, “Most of the people I’ve been with, we weren’t together long enough to celebrate anniversaries, or they weren’t into those kinds of things. You’re one of not even a handful that I’ve done this with.” 

Alec smiled. “So tonight really is a special night.”

Magnus nodded. “It is.” His thumb gently rubbed against Alec’s skin and he smiled. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Magnus.”

They skipped dessert, both of them too full from dinner to even think about taking another bite. Magnus snatched the bill right away, not even letting Alec glimpse, but judging by the tip Magnus left, it must have been quite expensive. 

On their way back to Magnus’, they stopped by a small flower stand and Alec pulled out money to buy Magnus a rose, blushing slightly when they he presented the red flower to Magnus before giving him a soft kiss. Magnus thanked him, tucking the flower behind his ear and pulling Alec in for another kiss. “You’re wonderful, you know that?” Magnus whispered against his boyfriend’s lips, feeling Alec smile.

“Not as wonderful as you.”

“Oh my darling Alexander, you don’t give yourself enough credit,” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand and leading him away from the flower stand. “I haven’t been this happy in centuries.”

“You-you really mean that?”

“Of course I mean that, dear,” Magnus said. “There was no one before you for a very, very long time. At least, no one that has made me feel the way you do. Until that day I saw you for the first time, I was starting to believe that I wouldn’t feel like this again.”

Alec smiled and stopped walking, pulling Magnus in for a kiss. There was so much emotion poured into that kiss and Magnus just held Alec closer, the rest of the world fading away until he felt something wet on him. He pulled back and looked up at the sky, noticing the storm clouds not that far off. “We better hurry back, it’s starting to rain. Maybe we can watch a movie before bed.”

They were a block away from Magnus’ when it started to downpour, drenching both of them. Magnus shrieked and let go of Alec’s hand running faster towards his building. “My hair! My hair!” He shouted as he ran, making Alec burst out in laughter as he ran behind him. 

Alec caught him by the back of his coat. “Scared of a little rain, Magnus?”

“Only when it’s ruining the hair I spent forever to make perfect!”

Alec couldn’t help but laugh again, pulling Magnus close. Magnus relaxed against him, looking up into his eyes and losing himself in them for a moment. “Even like this you look beautiful,” Alec whispered, leaning in for another kiss, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, chasing Alec’s lips when he started to pull away. Alec gladly kissed him again, pushing him up against the building. Magnus was sure his makeup was running and his outfit was ruined, but with the way Alec was kissing him, he found that he couldn’t be bothered to care. 

“We should really finish this inside,” Magnus whispered as the rain pelted down harder on them. “Much warmer in there.”

“Yeah,” Alec said, pulling himself away from Magnus. They stared at each other for a moment, Alec just wanting to pull him close again. “Race you up?”

“You’re on,” Magnus said, taking off into the building. “and no using runes to cheat, Alexander!” 

“Says the person who just took a head start!” Alec yelled out, following him in. 

Even though Magnus had gotten the head start, they arrived at the top of the stairs about the same time. They were shivering as they entered the apartment and Magnus snapped his fingers, making two towels appear, and he tossed one at Alec. “This is what I get for not wearing waterproof makeup today, isn’t it.”

Alec reached out, thumbing off some black eyeliner that was streaking down Magnus’ cheek. “You still look beautiful.”

Magnus blushed softly and pulled his jacket off, carefully laying it out to dry. He looked back up at Alec who was toweling off his hair. He smiled and stood up on his tiptoes, pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. “I need a shower. Make sure you take those clothes before you get sick, Alexander.”

“I think you just want to see me naked.”

Magnus chuckled. “Of course I do.” He turned away, stripping out of his shirt. “but sadly, I’ll be in the shower and won’t be able to enjoy the eighth wonder of the world.”

“I am not the eighth wonder of the world.”

“With abs like those, you should be,” Magnus said, blowing a kiss towards Alec and disappearing into the bathroom. 

Alec stood there for a moment, staring at the closed bathroom door. He slipped into the bedroom for a moment and stripped out of his clothes, before grabbing his towel and walking towards the bathroom. He took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside. He wasn’t sure if Mangus would want him in there and mentally prepared himself to be told to leave. 

He watched Magnus silhouette through the curtain for a moment, listening to him hum a tune that Alec couldn’t quite place. After another deep breath, he padding across the bathroom and pushing the curtain open slightly. Magus looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. 

“Can-can I join you?” Alec asked, stumbling over his words and feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Of course you can, Alexander.”

Alec stepped in behind him and Magnus turned around wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck and kissing him. Alec kissed him back. “I don’t want to-I just want-I-“

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Magnus said, giving him another kiss before stepping back and grabbing the shampoo. He poured some in his hands and stood on his tiptoes to reach Alec’s hair. Getting the hint, Alec leaned down so Magnus could reach and he sighed softly as Magnus’ fingers gently massaged his scalp. 

Alec stepped into the spray of water once Magnus was done and rinsed his hair before grabbing the shampoo bottle. “Can I?” Magnus nodded and turned around so his back was to Alec. 

“Just be careful, Darling,” Magnus said, looking over his shoulder and smiling. “I do take quite a lot of pride in my hair.”

“I know,” Alec said, fingers running through Magnus’ hair. After a few minutes, he finished and Mangus rinsed his hair out before leaning against Alec’s chest and sighing softly. Alec wrapped his arms around him and held him close. “This is nice.”

Magnus nodded, fingers gently running along Alec’s arm. “You should shower with me more often. You could reach my back for me.” 

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, and I can get yours.”

Alec chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to Mangus’ cheek before reaching for the wash cloth, getting it soaped up. He took a step back and ran it along Magnus’ back and shoulders. He inhaled the scent. Magnus always got lavish body wash, and every time Alec took a shower there it was a different scented one. Today it was sandalwood. 

He easily could have stopped with Magnus back, but he stepped closer again, looking over Magnus’ shoulder as he moved it along Magnus’ chest, slowly dragging it along. Magnus let out a shaky breath and leaned back against Alec again. He closed his eyes, a soft moan escaping him when Alec brushed the washcloth along his nipples. 

Alec couldn’t help but stare at Magnus’ hardening cock. He set the wash cloth aside after washing down Magnus’ stomach and wrapped his hand around the warlock’s length, Magnus gasping and bucking his hips, eyes flying open. 

“Alexander….”

Alec leaned down, trailing his lips along Magnus’ neck, making him moan again. He was hard and pulled Magnus even closer, rubbing against his lower back. “You’re so beautiful,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear, gently biting down on the lobe. Magnus whimpered, bucking into Alec’s hand and reaching back, fingers gripping Alec’s hair. 

Magnus turned his head and Alec kissed him, both of them moaning into the kiss. It was a slightly awkward angle, but neither of them cared. Magnus’ free hand moved over top of Alec’s. Alec paused for a moment before letting Magnus take the lead for a moment, “Touch me like you touch yourself, darling.”

Alec took control again, working his hand faster. Magnus moaned louder, thrusting his hips. “Oh darling…” He mumbled. “Oh Alexander.” Alec went back to kissing along his neck, biting and marking him. Magnus was whimpering again, fingers digging into Alec’s arm. “Alec…Alec…Alec…A-Alexander!” He gasped, coming hard, Alec’s arm wrapped tightly around him the only thing keeping up. Alec continued to stroke him, until he could no longer take it and Magnus brushed his hand away.

He turned around, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck and pulling him down for a heated kiss. He pulled back after a moment, smiling up at his boyfriend, cat eyes shining brightly. 

“Was-was that good?”

“Good? That was amazing, Alexander,” Magnus replied, kissing him again. “You’re amazing.” He took a step back his hands moving down Alec’s chest. “Shall I return the favor, my darling?”

“You want to?”

Magnus nodded. “I want too.” He sunk to his knees, eye level with Alec’s cock. “I could show you so much,” Magnus said softly, trailing his lips along Alec’s thigh. “If you want me to.”

Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “I want that.”

Magnus looked up at Alec and smiled before wrapping his lips around Alec’s cock. Alec groaned, gripping Magnus’ hair tightly. “M-Magnus,” He mumbled, gasping when the warlock began to bob his head. “Magnus!” 

Magnus worked his cock, using his mouth and hand, constantly moving. He changed the speed often, slowing way down when Alec got too close to coming. Alec was a shaking mess by the time he came, shouting out Magnus name, the warlock eagerly swallowing. 

Alec helped Magnus back up and kissed him, tasting himself on Magnus’ lips. “Wow,” He said between kisses. “Wow.”

“I know,” Magnus said, unable to stop smiling. He pulled back and shut the shower off. “I think it’s time that you and me go back to my bedroom. What do you think?”

“I would like that.”

They stepped out of the shower and dried off, not bothering to get dressed before they were climbing under the covers. Magnus curled up to Alec and kissed him, caressing Alec’s cheek. “I love you.”

Alec smiled and kissed him back. “I love you too,” He gave him another kiss, wrapping his arm around Magnus and holding him close. “I think-I think I’m getting there, Magnus. It’s not as terrifying to think about anymore.”

“We still go at your pace,” Magnus said. “Start small and work our way back up to that.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Alec’s lips. “And I don’t want you to freak out if you come too fast again.”

“I don’t think I will,” Alec replied, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “Izzy gave me some advice a while ago.”

“Oh she did? And what was it?”

“She told me that a stamina rune works really well in the bedroom."

“Ooh, I can’t wait to try that out.”

“Me too.”


End file.
